Miras, the Rare Outcast
"You can teach anybody anything...as long as they listen." '-Miras '''to Andromeda in epilogue of Violet's Journey (FanStory) '''Miras, the Rare Outcast '''is a Bio Ravager from Verdanth. She is the first Hero recruited that is a species of Darkspore. Her species is a Pouncing Stalker mutated by an unknown force that changed her E-DNA, thus giving her discolored and small appearance. Rather than being trained/mutated by a Crogenitor, she was trained by Jiravhi, the being responsible for corrupting her and most Darkspore with M-DNA. Revelation A new member decided that, since all Heroes weren't of Darkspore origins, there should be a Hero that was once a Darkspore. And here we are. Weapons Miras has no weapons other than her teeth, claws, and raw physical power from her altered E-DNA, but weapons can be attatched to her feet. Base Stats Lore ''Miras was a mutated Darkspore Lieutenant that lived on Verdanth, spending her days with three Toxiraptors that accepted her as their own. She was not born on Verdanth, but her home planet is unknown. Before she even arrived on Verdanth, a mysterious and nameless being came and altered the E-DNA in all Verdanthi Darkspore and possibly several other Darkspore species on various other planets, such as Miras' homeworld. Miras was picked on much because of her purple color and her small size. Constantly the butt-end of their jokes, she stumbled across a wild, hostile pack of Toxiraptors one night and slayed them all while nearly losing her own life the process. Alone and defenseless, Miras lay in the forest slowly dying and crying out for help. A squad of Heroes lead by Blitz found her and reluctantly brought her in for testing. The results astounded them, power levels beyond their machine's wide comprehension. With such capabilities, Miras was kept in a cage for weeks, visited only by her savior, Blitz, whom she discovered much later was really Jiravhi in disguise. Overhearing a conversation with Blitz and Wraith, the thought of her existance being a mistake chilled her - and the realization that the existance of all Darkspore was a mistake. Miras no longer wanted to be an outcast, a being not meant to be in the universe, but the true creature under her corrupted body. Independant thoughts dominated over her instincts that moment and she vowed to destroy whoever was responsible for the corruption of nearly all life known in the galaxy - possibly in the universe. Blitz and a squad of Heroes took her on a mission to Nocturna one night to test her strength - the result for the opposing Darkspore catastrophic. Even without further genetic mutation or weapons, Miras blew through the Nocturni legions with the strength of a whole army. Seeing her extreme capabilities, she was soon accepted by the Crogenitors to train as a Hero to fight against the Darkspore - even though she was fighting and slaying the creatures she vowed to alter back to normal. After becoming an enemy to her enemy and being trained by Blitz, she earned the respect from the other Heroes and took on the title of Miras, the Rare Outcast. Appearance Miras is an undersized Pouncing Stalker with a purple discoloration and abnormally large canines and paws. Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Miras Alpha. Basic Attack: Biotic Slash Range: 3.5 meters Cooldown: 1.25 seconds Cast Type: Instant ﻿ ﻿''Miras swings at an enemy with her powerful claws, dealing 21-35 physical damage within a small radius and causing Suppression to those closest. Enemies with Suppression take 25-40 '''physical damage, and the fifth strike does '''24-39 physical damage.'' Unique Ability: Crippling Leap Range: 5-20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant ﻿ ﻿''Miras pounces on a single enemy, causing Suppression that lasts for 10 '''second that stacks up to 4 times and dealing '''43-59 physical damage. Any enemy in a 4 meter radius also takes one-fourth of the damage done to the one Miras leaped on.'' Passive Ability: Darkspore Origin All Darkspore in a 30 meter radius will not attack Miras as long as Miras does not attack them, but will attack with '''11% '''reduced damage if she attacks them or if they are around Miras for longer than '''2 '''minutes. All Pouncing Stalkers/Hunters will never attack Miras. 'Overdrive' All Darkspore will flee when Miras attacks them for 5 seconds and deal 50% less damage when they attack her while taking 25% extra damage. Squad Ability: Deathly Rampage Range: 18 meters Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Instant Miras enrages themself with deadly power, striking 10 times in a row at any enemy within a certain range and dealing '''43-97 '''physical damage, taking no incoming damage, and increasing their Dexterity by '''40%'. The rampage will make any unscathed Darkspore flee from Miras for '10 '''seconds. TBC ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *Although in the book Miras is described wearing a helmet that translates her speech, in game she has no such helmet. The audio associated with Miras is the same audio used for Pouncing Stalkers, but higher pitched. *The word Miras is close sounding to the Latin word, mirus, for rare. This suits her character well, since Miras is the first known Hero to have a Darkspore origin. **Coincidentally, the word mirus sounds nearly identical to 'virus', which also fits the Hero because their E-DNA virus is malformed. *Miras' Passive Ability is considered very OP, because it makes it possible to pass a level without having to kill any Darkspore as long as they keep moving until the end and thus makes beating the game quite easier. For this reason, Miras is not unlocked by Crogenitor level alone and only becomes visible (locked) when the user has beat the game in Invasion. They must have at least Crogenitor level 55 to make Miras availible for activation, which may or may not take XP grinding from boss levels in previously completed areas in order to get to C.L. 55. *The Lore for Miras shown in-game is much shorter than her actual timeline, which strings on for a few years according to the book (unfinished as of yet). *Despite being a Pouncing Stalker, Miras does not have the Ressurection buff in-game like her species normally does. *Miras has abnormally high stats for a Hero, and adding her passive ability, with the right items she can end up being the most powerful Hero in a squad. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Ravagers Category:Verdanth